


To Heal & Grow

by Sluggishmaple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Canon, Canon Era, Death, Eventual violence, F/M, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Murder, PHASMA - Freeform, Rise of Skywalker, Romance, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform, literally no clue where im going with this, sequel trilogy, stormtroopers - Freeform, tradgedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluggishmaple/pseuds/Sluggishmaple
Summary: "A lover, Hux? Surprising that anyone would consider you." The voice said, resulting in a glare from Armitage."My sister." The General corrected. "As if I'd tell you if I had a lover or any of my personal affairs."----Amara Hux  Head Medic aboard the finalizer and  younger sister of Armitage Hux finds herself drawn towards the supreme leader despite the need for a professional environment between them.----
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first fanfic that I've actually posted! I'm gonna try to update it regularly! :) Enjoy!

The wild place that the Medbay was upon the Finalizer was a place that I had grown accustomed to. It was a place where I strived to do the best work I could, a place where I pushed myself harder than ever, not because I wanted to, but because I had no other choice. The people who came in here relied on me to help them with whatever they came in here, whether it be a minor cut or a matter of life and death. My job as a head medic was not easy. I trained the medics under me and managed the slew of surgical droids and IT-S00.2 units. I ensured that all health codes and regulations were met. I made sure all the paperwork was done correctly and, most importantly, made sure almost everyone who came in through my doors left. My position as the head medic was one I worked incredibly hard for, more demanding than my brother Armitage Hux did for his role as General. Sure his ideology from our father was there, but he was given opportunities that I never had. Positions almost handed to him for a young age-something I didn't have. In my rank, I had to work from the bottom up.

The Medbay saw a steady amount of patients every day. Most of the time, it was cadets from the trooper program who came in usually with minor injuries like a sprained wrist, a concussion, cuts that might require stitches. Minor injuries. These were fine, and an easy remedy. Sometimes I would help these cadets, but when other matters of more urgency required my attention, I would have one of the IT-S00.2 droids step in with stitches, or one of the medics below me to tend to their injuries if otherwise. On the days after missions, or when high ranking individuals are in my care, I tend to them, and me alone, unless I need assistance, such as instances where major surgeries are required, Bacta tank submersion, or they are on death's door. 

I got up earlier than I usually would for a typical shift. This allowed me to properly prepare for the day ahead when the troops would return from a mission. These days were typically stressful, and I would need to have a clear head to put my full attention to my patients-not as if I don't on a regular day, but more so on days where injuries were ten times more severe. Every action I take, every decision I make could affect the life of the individual I was working on. 

Pulling the dark, satiny sheets off my body, I rolled myself out of bed. Thankfully, the head medic had their quarters that consisted of a Large bed, closet, a rather comfy chair and a desk, along with a small bathroom. It was a dark room, much like the majority of the interior of the Finalizer. Standing up now, I reached my arms up towards the ceiling, stretching them to wake myself up more hopefully. Once I had finished my stretching, I grabbed the beds comforter and flat sheet and brought it up to the top of the bed, making it and smoothing out the wrinkles before placing a couple of pillows on top. I then went to the closet and pulled out my uniform and laid it carefully on the bed, avoiding any chance of wrinkles forming. We had to look presentable. Heading into the bathroom, I took out my hairbrush, ties, and pins gently brushed my copper locks into a smooth, neat ponytail at the nape of my neck. Pulling the tie around it, I made sure it was night, yet comfortable. Looking into the mirror, I let out a noise of satisfaction, splashed some cold water over my face hoping to get rid of the bit of tiredness that remained. 

Once I was finished in the bathroom, I headed back out into the living area in my quarters and stripped down and out of my nightgown and into clean undergarments and then into my uniform. Before heading out, I checked myself over once more in the floor-length mirror to make sure my appearance was up to standard before heading out to medbay. In the dark hallways, I passed a few people as they headed about their daily routines—a group of cadets running to their training and a couple of members of the bridge personnel. Usually, I would see groups of Stormtroopers heading out, but almost all of them on this side of the ship at least were on a mission and returning in an hour or so. The clacking of my onyx boots against the dark flooring was abnormally loud; I would not say I liked the quiet in the halls. It was eerie, strange. It didn't sit well in my stomach. Shaking my thoughts from my head, I turned the corner to the Medbay's wing and entered through the doors. 

The Medbay's wing consisted of numerous portions. The first area you entered when walked into the med bay was a room that had 100 beds and curtains for privacy. A few surgical droids and IT-000.2 droids were stationed near the office and machines connected to the wall near each bed that would be used when there were patients. Then it was my office in the back corner, closed off from the rest of the room; however, glass windows were making up most of the outer wall to observe my team and patients. Lastly, there was a hallway that housed 50 rooms for individuals who would require a more extended stay that the others. It was a nice spot, more superior than the medical bays that other ships I have been on. But then again, I demanded only the best for the troops that I had and nothing less.

"Hey guys, how was the night shift?" I asked the couple other medics who were on overnight. Pulling out one of the rolley chairs from near one the beds, I sat down on its leather surface and pushed myself near them; the familiar sound of the wheels across the floor was one of my favourites.  
"It was fine, pretty quiet actually," one of the pair spoke up.  
"Yeah there were only a couple cadets that came in… One of them felt sick, and the other was the company. He was fine, though, and we sent him back to the barracks." 

I nodded slightly as they spoke, a gesture to show that I was listening to them.  
"Yeah, usually is… I'll let you two go get some rest; I got everything from here. The others should be arriving shortly." Flashing them a smile, I got up from the chair and was on and placed it near the bed closest to where I was and headed over to my office. The nurses seemed relieved that they were off, which was understandable. The night shifts seemed to last eons, but only because they were slow. Right now, it was the calm before the storm. In a few short hours-or, maybe less than that, everyone would return, and those who were injured would be rushed here. They didn't get to see that like me or the other medics did. 

Opening the door to my office, I flicked on the light and headed over to my desk. It was a sleek, metal desk with three drawers on one side. Pulling out my chair, I sat down, mentally preparing for the day ahead.  
\-----------  
It wasn't long until the other staff for the day arrived. We worked the next hour and a half, making sure we were well prepared for the arrival of the injured. Beds made everything sanitized, checked and double-checked that we had enough supplies and ready for the worst. 

Suddenly, my comlink went off, and the loud sound silenced the room. My heart sank when I read the message. We would need more staff than what we have now. It was going to be a tough day. Looking up at my crew around me, I gave them a small smile. "Okay…So, full house, we need as many hands-on-deck today as we can. Emilie, page everyone who is not working right now and have them come down." I looked towards the blonde for a moment while I commanded. "I know a lot of you are new, that's okay. Today is not going to be easy-I won't tell you it is. It's going to suck, it's going to be draining, but you will do everything that you can to save the lives of these people. If there's something you don't understand or you need help with, please tell me. Tell, Emilie, shes my second in command. If it's an easy fix like stitches, get a droid." I paused for a moment, gathering the thoughts that ran through my head. I chewed at my lip for a second before speaking up once more. "We got this." I gave them a reassuring smile. 

The doors opened.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors opened, and troops rushed in with various degrees of injury, Some hardly conscious on stretchers carried by other troops. Some were limping in, or aided by other troops. The group of us immediately hopped into action, guiding the injured to beds in the main room and the rooms in the hallway, depending on the injury. There were just enough beds for the wounded troops, and hardly enough of us to tend to every one promptly. We dealt with those who had the most severe wounds. Broken bones, shrapnel caused injuries, gashes, blaster shots. From there, we dealt with those who had less severe injuries and triaged them. It was a fast-paced environment, and I could tell the new medics were not up to the challenge quite yet. I would have the train them more and help them find ways to manage their stressors do avoid them being overwhelmed while working.

Noticing Ratha freeze near the centre of the room, I excused myself from the patient I was dealing with who had a minor injury and approached her. "Ratha," I started, my tone concerned. This sometimes happened with new medics. They would get too overwhelmed with the amount of work in front of them. They didn't even know where to start, or they would forget what to do.  
"Everythings okay, but listen to me, we have no time. You have no time to freeze up like this. We have people to help. One person out of time, focus on the task on hand and don't take on more than you can handle- even if you think you can handle it, don't." I paused for a moment, examining her expression. She looked guilty. She probably thought she was letting me down or messed up.  
"You're doing everything right so far, keep up the good work. We can talk about this later but get back to work. we have more patients to help." With that, I moved away from her and back to my patient. It wasn't that she was a good worker, she was, and her help was much appreciated, but you can freeze up during these times; people's lives were on the line.   
Pulling the curtain away for a second, I entered the little space designated for them and plopped down on the wheely chair and pushed myself to the bed, so I was in front of him. I smiled at the young trooper. He didn't have any severe injuries, thankfully. Looking him over, he didn't have any severe injuries, but a nasty gash to his chest that extended from around his collar bone to just below his rib cage. It was nasty looking, but it could have been worse. "Alright, WE-4499," I greeted, "Got a pretty nasty looking gash there but didn't worry, we'll patch you up right quick. I'm just going to clean the wound with some alcohol, which will sting, not going to lie… and then we'll give you stitches… Okay, I'll be right back with my supplies."  
Getting up from the chair, I moved passed the dark curtain quickly and jogged over to the medical supplies station. Browsing over the numerous shelved for the tools I needed, I grabbed a needle, thread, rubbing alcohol, and bandaging- those packs I stuffed in my pockets; next, I grabbed a small bowl on the lower shelf and filled it up with some water at the sink that was built in and rushed back over. Opening the curtain once more, I placed the contents of my pockets on the little table along with the bowl of water before turning back to the patient.

"Okay here we go." I took the white bowl into my hand for a moment and dipped the cloth into and gently wringing out the excess water. I turned towards the patient and reached down to gently clean off the surrounding area of the wound, along with any debris that was inside. I could tell he wasn't comfortable. The expression on his face said every emotion he felt. I felt terrible for him, but there was no point in saying anything further to comfort him. "And now time for the fun part." I placed the soiled clothing in the bowl once more to soak, and then changed my gloves for fresh ones. Grabbing the sterile package, I took the needle and tongs out of it and began patching the trooper up with ease. Once I had finished stitching him up, I put bandages over the work. "Okay, you're done here. Take things easy and try not to break any of the stitching." With that, I left.

The day went by fairly quickly, and by the end of my shift, I was more than exhausted and overworked. There were more troops injured that other missions we had this year, and because we never had as many troops go on a mission and come back injured, we weren't equipped with enough staff to effectively treat everyone. After I had briefed the overnight team, I left medbay and began my trek back to my quarters. It was a bit more lively than earlier, but not as it usually was. Spotting the all to a familiar redhead of my brother, I approached him,

"General Hux." I greeted, more so as a formality than anything else. If we were in a private room, however, it would have been different.

"Colonel," He greeted back, continuing walking. I could tell he didn't have the time for me, nor did he want to speak with me. Typical, I thought. He was always busy with things alongside the supreme leader, Kylo Ren. I hadn't pursued becoming a general as he had; he wanted to be on top. He wanted the power and glory that Kylo Ren had. I wanted to help people, but I also wanted the control and respect that he had. I would never have that as long as I worked in the Medbay, but I wanted it nonetheless.

"I don't have time for your idle prattle. I have things to do." He spoke up, confirming my thoughts  
"Yeah, no, okay, but listen." I grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and listen to me.  
"We need more medics and more supplies, and if you have more troops coming back out like you did today, we won't have workers to keep up or supplies. I'll send an order out in the morning for that, but -" My sentence was cut off when I saw him walking down the hallway. Kylo Ren. I immediately let go of Armitage's arm and straightened up. I had never seen him this close before, regardless of how close my brother was to him. The way the whole atmosphere of the hallway changes as he came walking through. His very presence was intimidating. There was no way to know what he felt when you spoke to him, his masked concealed any expressions he had, and his voice cloaked into a mechanical one. He was a mystery. His very presence made me uneasy, nervous even. He had a reputation; I had heard many stories about him and his tantrums, even cleaning up injuries they had caused to other members on the fleet.

"We'll continue this conversation later, General." I looked at Armitage for a moment before greeting the masked leader. 

"Sir." I moved away from my brother and began my journey to my quarters once more. The walk back was uneventful, but my mind wandered with thoughts on the masked man. Kylo Ren. Who was he underneath the mask? Was he even a man at all? Was he as bad as everyone claimed him to be? He certainly was intimidating.  
\------------------

"A lover, Hux? Surprising that anyone would consider you." The voice said, resulting in a glare from Armitage.  
"My sister." The General corrected. "As if I'd tell you if I had a lover or any of my personal affairs."  
\-----------------

Finally reaching my room, I entered and let out a tired sigh. I was completely and utterly exhausted. Before heading to bed, I opted to have a shower tonight instead of the morning. Changing my out of uniform, I opened my closet to hang it up instead of laying it out for the morning, then headed into the small bathroom.

Closing the door behind me, I flicked on the fan so the steam wouldn't fog up the tiny room. Turning to the little shelf above the toilet, I grabbed two fluffy white towels—one of them smaller than the other for my hair. Placing them on the lid of the toilet, I then reached into the shower and turned on the hot and then cold water. The taps coolness was refreshing. Reaching out into the stream of water, I checked the temperature. It was perfect. With a noise of satisfaction, I entered the shower, letting the warm water envelop me. It was relaxing. Just standing under the water was enough to wash away the stress of the day behind me. Knowing I couldn't stay in the shower the whole night, I proceeded to wash and condition my hair and then scrub my body with a small cloth.

I turned off the water, immediately met with a cold breeze. That was the worst part of hot showers. Bending over slightly, I took my cooper hair into my hands and squeezed whatever excess of water remained before stepping out onto the shower mat. I then grabbed the smaller towel and wrapped my hair up into a plop on my head, and then wrapped the other fluffy one around my thin frame, goosebumps forming on my freckled skin. Opening the door to the bathroom, I walked over to my wardrobe and took out my nightgown and a pair of clean underwear, put them on and went to bed. I pulled the satiny sheets over my still slightly damp body and curled up on my side. I fell asleep shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the small delay in posting this chapter! My goal is to post one or two chapters each week :) I have a few things planned and I can't wait for you to continue reading :)

The same alarm went off on my chrono-meter every single morning. I’d have to change it sooner than later before it drives me mad. Turning off the button on the top of the little device, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I didn’t want to get up. My eyes felt heavy, and so did my entire body; I hated those mornings. Dragging myself up out of bed, I proceeded with my morning routine of getting ready. All the mornings aboard the finalizer had been relatively the same. Get up, get washed up, get dressed, leave for work. Sometimes I would get breakfast. Most times, I wouldn’t, it all depended on how I was feeling, and today I didn’t feel like eating breakfast. 

After I had finished getting ready for the day, I headed down through the halls and into the Medbay. Mornings and nights were always repetitive. I would have to find something else to do in my limited free time. Maybe I’d touch upon my combat skills. It would be manageable, and it could come in handy one day if needed. Perhaps I could find someone to train alongside? Shaking away my thoughts, I entered the medbay, the overnight crew murmuring amongst themselves. Giving the group a small nod in acknowledgement, I went into my office to look over that night’s paperwork. Closing the dark door behind me, I went over to my chair and sat down. With the thin stack of papers in one hand, I crossed one leg over the other and leaned back. Things have died down over the past few days, which was good, no one was in critical condition anymore, and most of them were released from the wing. A few stragglers were doing a lot better and were moved from the private beds to ones out in the main room. They were to be released within the next day or so since they were healing so well. They would still need bed rest and take it easy, but they were just about well enough to leave the med bay.

Flipping over to the last page, I sighed. We were already out of a great deal of supplies- even stuff we usually have an abundance of. Taking out my datapad, I made a list of supplies that we needed and their amounts. It was a hefty list, but if they wanted to keep putting out troops like they did and have as many returns injured, there would be a need to do supply runs both before and after missions. In the long run, it cost them more money. Many of the troops seemed young. They were most likely reckless and took on tasks that they thought they could do, but being out on a mission was not like training. Not even close. Even the strongest of troops she had seen laying on those beds, clinging onto life. It wasn’t fun and games. It was life and death. 

Moving from my comfy position, I scooted the chair closer to the desk. I placed the datapad on the desk, scrolling and clicking on every item that the other medics had listed off as running low as a request for the quartermaster to deliver as soon as possible. My full focus was on the small screen for a decent amount of time until I heard yelling from outside the office. My head snapped up, my brows furrowed in confusion and concern. Like a reflex, my body shot out of my chair, the datapad falling a small distance onto the desk. Rushing out of the small office, I went to see what the commotion was. As soon as I saw who was coming in, I felt nervous, which wasn’t like me. Everyone I have worked on here was troops or officers, but I never helped the Supreme leader, Kylo Ren. What was he going to say, how was he going to react? What was he like. How threatening were his injuries?

No other medic in the room came forward; you could tell by their expression that they weren’t sure what they should do. Immediately moving past the group of them, I made my way over to where Kylo, my brother, who had done the shouting, and several other officers stood. Looking towards General Hux, my brows furrowed with concern. 

“ What happened?” I demanded, needing immediate answers to know what injuries I was up against to find the best course of action to approach his injuries. 

“ A Wookie shot him in the abdomen with their bowcaster, and the injury to his face is from a lightsaber, do be careful.” The general responded, a glare towards me. Ignoring his look, I instructed them to bring him into the third private room. Not only was it the largest, but it   
was by far the nicest one here. Looking at Emilie, I instructed her to get bacta packs, an IT-0000 droid, bandages, a bedgown, and pain killers looking at Emilie. Hopefully, this would be all I needed alongside my surgical droid. Rushing into the room alongside the other Generals, I helped them place the semi-conscious leader onto the bed. 

Having the droid in the room analyze his wounds, there was evidence of significant healing. It wasn’t something I had come across before, and it puzzled me. Putting my confusion aside, I was relieved. Even though his injuries were severe, the healing that had already occurred may very well have saved his life. There was significant bruising around the bowcaster wound, which would have to be watched. With the facial injury, the bacta pack would only be able to do so much and leave him disfigured with a scar. The injuries didn't phase me much; there have been many more gruesome ones that I have seen and dealt with. This one was different. These belonged to Kylo Ren, the leader of the First Order. I had to be confident with every action I took with healing him.

When Emilie arrived with everything I needed, I took it and placed it on the table in the room. I took the IV needle and tape and rolled the chair to his bed. Gently taking his hand in mine, I quickly inserted the IV for the pain medication. This would not only help him feel better, but it would also sedate him and make it easier for myself and the droids to work on his injuries with little to no discomfort. 

Looking at the leader’s peaceful face, it dawned on me that this was the first time I had seen it. He was young, maybe a couple of years younger than me, or maybe my age. He was handsome. No. I couldn’t think about such things. Swallowing the lump of embarrassment that had risen in my throat, I continued working until everything was to my satisfaction. The bacta packs would stay on, for the time being, aiding the work that myself and the droids had done. They would stay until further work needed to be done. Mainly to help reduce scarring on his face. Making sure everything was right, I left the room and headed out to the central area of the medbay and into the office. I was tired and incredibly stressed out. The supreme leader was in MY medbay. Under my care until further notice. I couldn’t leave. Looking out to the slightly ajar door to his room, I sighed. This was going to be a long couple of days.


End file.
